<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold of me by CassiDennor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855243">Hold of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor'>CassiDennor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros de una melodía a media voz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tienes una marca en el cuello —dice secamente a modo de saludo. Descubro la molestia en su voz aunque intenta ocultarla entre sonrisas y guiños.</p><p>—Cosas que pasan. </p><p>Hanamaki evita mi mirada y extrañamente se queda sin palabras. ¿Qué más le da que me llenen la piel de marcas o que mi corazón quede siempre vacío?  </p><p>Regresa aquel intenso dolor en el pecho, ¿qué tal frenarlo y susurrarle (o gritarle, ¿por qué no?) las palabras que me quitan el sueño? </p><p>“¿Y entonces, qué harás al respecto, eh?” y continuaría con rabia: “¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gustaría que seas el único que me deje marcas? ¿Acaso huirías otra vez?”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Susurros de una melodía a media voz [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La historia comienza cuando éramos niños tontos e ignorantes. Tiene un principio anterior, pero lo más inmediato sucedió en una tarde tras una práctica en la preparatoria. Empieza con Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime explicando que están </span>
  <em>
    <span>“en algo”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, un silencio agudo que  Takahiro Hanamaki rompió preguntando con voz jocosa “Y... ¿quién la mete?” seguido de risas estruendosas y una nueva normalidad formándose entre nosotros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuo con charlas largas entre ambos sobre lo poco que realmente habían cambiado las cosas a pesar del brusco giro que dio su relación. Al menos lo que sucedía ante nuestros ojos era solamente eso: dos amigos de la infancia que habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que decidieron unirse de una forma más íntima, traspasando los muros de la amistad para llegar al amor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La historia prosiguió con salidas en grupo, dónde Hanamaki les dio mucho espacio y se conformaba con caminar a mi lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tiempo mismo nos llevó a nuestra salida oficial de la preparatoria y nuestras reuniones comenzaron a involucrar alcohol, a Oikawa llorando porque se irá a un país perdido en América, a Iwaizumi disculpándose en el nombre de su madre y todos los Dioses para después llevarse a su amante a rastras; y a nosotros dos, caminando ebrios, doblegados por risas y bromas de borrachos. Fue justo así como se dieron los primeros besos, entre tropezones, bromas y palabras cortadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la primer noche de alcohol tras la partida de Oikawa a Argentina y de Iwaizumi a trabajar en la gran ciudad, los sentimientos de embriaguez, de incertidumbre y de soledad nos llevaron a ir más allá. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más largos y profundos, los dedos irrumpieron por primera vez entre las ropas del otro y terminamos en mi cama devorándonos como si no hubiera un mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad abrumadora de querer consumir a otra persona y jamás llegué a creer que la voz de mi amigo pudiera sonar tan ronca y rasposa cuando pedía por más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y en la mañana inmediata, por último, estuvieron mis sentimientos. Aquellas sensaciones que se acumularon por tanto tiempo que al final, tuvieron sentido. Y Hanamaki, disculpándose y fingiendo que nada de ello había sucedido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi habría terminado ahí. Casi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay un celular que suena en la mesita de noche y quiebra la fina membrana que separa el mundo de los sueños en dónde me encontraba y el mundo áspero y real que me recibe con su luminiscencia de la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sé que el teléfono no es el mío. Ese tono meloso dista de ser mi alarma vibrante de todos los días. Fuera de eso, la larga noche (que seguro involucró sexo y pocas horas de sueño) me dejó mirando para el lado de mi mesita, donde sólo descansa mi teléfono y un vaso que ayer contuvo agua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saliendo de la conjetura inicial, sé que no es mío y que seguro le pertenece al chico que se mueve a mi lado, respira en mi nuca el olor a alcohol rancio que se escapa de su boca y me abruma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una parte de mi ha llegado a creer que es adecuado hacer esta clase de cosas. Nos hace humanos el decirnos las verdades que necesitamos. El punto es ese, sin dudas. Estamos en mi departamento y al observar su piel asomándose entre mis sábanas de cuadrados negros, descubro que algo está jodidamente mal porque no es quien deseo que sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Buenos días —susurra. Su voz áspera me llega lejana, distante. No respondo y él voltea a mirarme. Sus labios son desconocidos y su perfil es extraño pero sus ojos… sus ojos son café puro y lo único que me queda es dejarme llevar, y hundirme más en ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hay unos segundos de silencio en los que nuestras miradas chocan y la tensión quiebra todo rastro del ligero sueño que cargaba el muchacho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supongo que desea que le pida que se quede, que le invite a desayunar o que le proponga un poco de diversión extra, pero parece entender el mensaje que subyace en el aire y simplemente sale de la cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su cuerpo desnudo refleja tatuajes bastante antiguos que resaltan en su pálida y suave piel como las estrellas en el cielo, pero que rápidamente se esconden entre finas capas de ropajes poco a poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que debo irme —dice y antes de decir algo escucho la puerta cerrándose tras otro niño que sale de mi vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Qué haces, Issei?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> me pregunto. Pienso en café, y en ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y pienso en otra persona, en otro tiempo, en otra historia. Pienso en alguien que dejé ir hace muchos años. Salgo de la cama a tropezones y me enfrento a una nota en la mesa. El chico fue tan amable de dejar su número, su nombre y una frase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No voy a llamarlo. Pero vuelvo a pensar en café y en la infinidad de caminos que se suelen torcer. No quiero recordarlo pero la frase del niño me lleva a tiempos de secundaria donde el ritmo era diferente y las metas también.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y ojalá nunca te abracen por última vez”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dice la nota, con una caligrafía hermosa y descuidada. Maldigo al maldito mocoso de mierda y a los caminos que yo mismo elegí. Y a Takahiro que escapó lejos sin decir nada, que volvió después de años entre un bagaje de maletas y actividades buscando un nuevo empleo, que ahora me espera en el trabajo, al que llega siempre impuntual, sin la ropa adecuada para una funeraria, y prepara ese café amargo que tanto me recuerda a sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Matsu, ¿necesitas que haga algo más?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Diría y me pregunto realmente ¿por qué? ¿por qué no puedo decirle cada tarde que necesito que se quede y no se marche? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pienso en la nota del niño mientras me cepillo los dientes, desayuno, arranco el auto y viajo hacia el trabajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Efectivamente ahí está Takahiro, esperando, distraído con el azul del cielo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes una marca en el cuello —dice secamente a modo de saludo. Descubro la molestia en su voz aunque intenta ocultarla entre sonrisas y guiños.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cosas que pasan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanamaki evita mi mirada y extrañamente se queda sin palabras. ¿Qué más le da que me llenen la piel de marcas o que mi corazón quede siempre vacío?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regresa aquel intenso dolor en el pecho, ¿qué tal frenarlo y susurrarle (o gritarle, ¿por qué no?) las palabras que me quitan el sueño? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Y entonces, qué harás al respecto, eh?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> y continuaría con rabia:</span>
  <em>
    <span> “¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gustaría que seas el único que me deje marcas? ¿Acaso huirías otra vez?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supongo que es el cansancio producto de la costumbre lo que me obliga a no dejar correr el asunto y morderme la lengua nuevamente. Pero esta vez no es suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Takahiro… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y no me vengas con tu mierda de </span>
  <em>
    <span>“solo corrí con el viento”</span>
  </em>
  <span> otra vez. ¿Por qué te fuiste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tiene ese motivo de malo? —pregunta tras una pausa. Y sus ojos parecen pedirme que no siga, que no indague más, que no abra otra vez sus viejas heridas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ya basta con esa mierda! ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando te dije que te amaba? ¡Y por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué volviste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me asusté, ¿si? ¡Me asusté! ¿Qué querías que haga, eh? Nosotros no somos Oikawa e Iwaizumi con años de amistad y una increíble compatibilidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Me bastaba con que solo seamos Takahiro e Issei! ¡Solo nosotros dos y nada más! ¿Qué te dio tanto miedo como para borrarte de mi vida más de un año?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Que solo lo dijeras para meterla!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siento sus palabras como un golpe, y por reflejo, mi cuerpo reacciona con violencia. Y cuando mis nudillos crujen con el impacto, logro comprender por primera vez en mi vida lo que pretendía decir Iwaizumi cuando golpeaba a Oikawa y se excusaba con un simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>“mi cuerpo se movió solo”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>